


I Shall Vanquish Your Foul Darkness (by kissing you in your castle)

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Cant believe i just wrote this shit, Crack, Fluff without Plot, LARPing, M/M, Wikstrom is a nerd, lance likes to nerd with him, trash basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kalos' Elite Four Wikstrom started a larping club, no one expected the champion of the Indigo League to join.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shall Vanquish Your Foul Darkness (by kissing you in your castle)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was battling the elite four today for the thirtieth time while talking to my friend about pokemon ships.
> 
> Somehow THIS happened.
> 
> My friend and I both agreed the ship name should be Wance, so Wance it is.

A brave knight stood upon a tree trunk, hands clasped in prayer and sword strapped firmly to his side. His hair was expertly styled (to resemble a Furfrou, according to his page, but the page said many things that were not true) and his armor was gleaming. He raised his gauntleted hands to the sky and spoke:

"The land is black and weedy, black like the hole in my heart upon seeing her wither. My soul falters as I stand upon this ledge, gazing to the abyss from which hell sends it's reaching fingers. Alas! Shall she waste away forever? Is there no way to lift this plague?"

Beside him, his page absentmindedly played with a Zigzagoon that had wandered into the clearing. He had heard speeches like this many times, as he listened to them once each week, at the Larp club Wikstrom had established last year. The Zigzagoon rolled over to expose its belly as the master of steel continued his speech.

"Oh! My very being crumbles as the people crumble. As their bread, made with more dirt than wheat, crumbles. Will the sun ever shine upon these fair lands once more?"

A roar emerged from behind the page, startling the Zigzagoon and fifty Pidgeys that had gathered around N's aura. Wikstrom dropped his hands and drew his sword. "What now?" he cried, "It is the fiend behind the plague!" N looked up.

Lance had arrived, finally. He'd been 20 minutes late. As usual, he came in with a boom, riding atop a magestic Dragonair and flanked by two hefty looking Dragonites.

"Yes," he smirked, "I, Lance, the Dragon King have come to defeat you once and for all."

"We shall see about that!"

Wikstrom threw down three poké balls and brought out Aegislash, Scizor, and Klefki. "Hark!" he said, turning to his pokémon, "You are all brave knights. I deem you fit to carry on the battle without my presence!"

Lance spoke to his own pokémon, "Yeah, what he said." He then adressed Wikstrom, "Shall we finish this at my castle?"

"Verily! What man would I be if I were to pass up such an oportunity to vanquish my enemy in his own home?"

"Will you need me, Sir Wikstrom?" asked N, though he already knew the answer.

"No need. Here, take my pack, I shall be back in a fortnight. Inform me of the current battle's end when I return."

With that, Wikstrom followed Lance out of the clearing and into a smaller glade. "Shall we begin our joust?" he asked as he drew closer to his sworn enemy. Lance chuckled and stepped forward, wrapping a hand around Wikstrom's waist.  
"I think it would be better to joust indoors, oh brave knight."

Wikstrom laughed and cupped Lance's cheek, "That's not the kind of jousting I had in mind."

"What did you have in mind, then?"

Lance was answered with a kiss to his lips. The kiss quickly deepened and the two men gripped each other harder. After a time, they broke away panting, still close enough that their noses touched.

"Do you think we should tell your page?" asked Lance. The page, currently braiding flowers into Probopass' nosehair, already knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash throw me out with the leftover casserole


End file.
